Kopa, missä olet?
by Lavertus
Summary: Vaihtoehtoinen todellisuus. Mitäpä jos Kopa on joutunut ihmiskehoon eikä siksi ole voinut olla mukana leijonakuningas-elokuvissa? Tule mukaan seuraamaan kuinka Kopa selvittää, mitä hänelle on tapahtunut ja kuinka hän löytää mahdollisuuden päästä takaisin leijonamuotoonsa ja kotiin perheensä luokse. Tarina sijoittuu sekä Jylhämaahan että Auradoniin.


**Prologi**

Nuori, lähes kolmetoistavuotias, poika katsoi itseään peilistä. Hän ei ollut aivan varma, mikä hänet sai peruuttamaan sängyn reunan ylitse. Hirviö sai kuin saikin pojasta otteen viime hetkellä, ennen kuin tämä olisi osunut parkettilattiaan. Hän auttoi nuoren takaisin sängyn päälle samalla, kun Belle puhui rauhoittavalla äänellä tälle. Pojan oli säikäyttänyt joko se, että hän ei tunnistanut itseään peilistä tai sitten se, että hänen kasvoissaan oli useammat arvet näkyvissä. Syynä saattoi olla myös se, että hän säikähti huoneessa olijoita. _Mitä minulle on oikein tapahtunut? Miksi kasvoni näyttävät tältä? Mitä nämä kahdella jalalla seisovat olennot oikein ovat? Miksi minusta tuntuu, että minun täytyy varoa niitä? Kuka on opettanut minulle niin?_ Poika otti pelkoa niskasta kiinni ja tarkasteli itseään sekä peilin kautta että ilman. _Miksi minä näytän niiltä? Arvet eivät ole jääneet vain kasvoihini, sillä niitä näyttää olevan muuallakin kehossani. Miksi tämä tuntuu oudolta? Muistan olleeni leijona, mutta en tiedä sen tarkemmin, kuka minä olen.  
_ "Hei, nimeni on Belle", nainen hymyili puhuessaan nuorelle: "Muistatko nimeäsi?" Pojan katse siirtyi päälle kolmikymppiseen naiseen. Sitten hän siirsi hetkeksi katseensa naisen vierelle siirtyneeseen mieheen, joka näytti olevan naista muutaman vuoden vanhempi. _Kuinka voin ymmärtää, mitä se puhuu minulle? Miksi se on niin ystävällinen?_ Poika joutui heilauttamaan päätänsä, hän ei muistanut nimeään. Jos oltiin tarkkoja, hän ei paljon mitään muutakaan muistanut. Jokin kuitenkin antoi pojan muistaa, että hänellä olisi jotain tekemistä leijonien kanssa. Se jokin oli se, että hän muisti eläneensä leijonana. Hän ei kuitenkaan halunnut mainita siitä pariskunnalle.  
"Ei hätää. Uskon, että saat muistisi vielä takaisin. En ole tainnut vielä esitellä itseäni. Nimi on Hirviö", mies sanoi. Hän ei juurikaan hymyillyt, mutta nyt hänen kasvoillaan saattoi nähdä hetkellisen virneen. Pienet kasvot seurasivat kolmikkoa oven raosta. Ne kuuluivat Hirviön ja Bellen pojalle, jonka he olivat nimenneet Beniksi. Hän oli vastikään täyttänyt kuusi vuotta. Belle huomasi ainokaisensa uteliaan olemuksen ja heilautti kättään itseään päin pyytäen näin poikansa luokseen. Hän nyökkäsi sitten Benille, jotta tämä esittelisi itsensä sängyn päällä istuneelle pojalle.  
"B-ben… Olen Ben", poika esitteli itsensä pitäen samalla kiinni äitinsä käsivarresta. Hän oli piiloutuneena tämän selän taakse. Ben oli utelias tietämään asioita hänelle täysin vieraiden kasvojen omistajasta, mutta häntä piinasi ylitsepääsemätön ujous, joka esti häntä myös tulemasta pois äitinsä selän takaa.  
"Minä...", sängyn päällä istunut poika haki sanoja. Sekä pariskunnan että Benin katseet kääntyivät välittömästi poikaan päin. Hän hypähti hieman kauemmas kolmikosta, mutta pysyi omaksi onnekseen sängyn päällä. _Aivan kuin ne ymmärtäisivät minua. Mutta miten se on mahdollista…_  
"En muista nimeäni", poika ei ollut lähes tuntea ääntänsä. Se tuntui hänestä vieraalta.  
"Haluaisitko olla Mabon?" Hirviö kysyi.  
"Se tarkoittaa poikaa", Ben tiesi täsmentää.  
"Mabon", poika tunnusteli nimeä kielensä päällä. Hetken mietiskelyn jälkeen hän päätyi nyökkäämään hyväksyvästi. Hän oli tyytyväinen hänelle ehdotettuun nimeen. "Kiitos."  
"Missä muuten olen?" Mabon ymmärsi kysyä vasta nyt sijaintiaan.  
"Auradonissa", Hirviö kertoi ja avasi samaan aikaan yhdet huoneen verhoista, jotta huoneeseen saataisiin myös luonnonvaloa. "Kun olet valmis, voimme lähteä kiertämään paikkoja."  
"Haluan kylläkin tietää miten jouduin tänne alkujankaan", pojan äänenpaino oli vaativa, josta hän itsekin hämmästyi. Hirviö katsahti puolisoonsa, minkä jälkeen vastasi Mabonin kysymykseen: "Emme juuri mitään osaa kertoa. Tämä tuli todella yllättäen kohdallemme. Kerromme sinulle vähäiset tietomme, kunhan olet ensiksi syönyt."


End file.
